powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Zyudenryu Bragigas
is the -themed Zyudenryu that is Kyoryu Silver's partner. Overview One of the Ten Great Zyudenryu, Bragigas was a Brachiosaurus that agreed to be modified to fight the Deboth Army in ancient times. However, while facing Deboth, Bragigas was shock in horror at the Guardians were murdered by Great Land Devil Gadoma. Bragigas shed tears for the Guardians, fossilizing their spiritual forms and creating the Guardians' Secret Stones in the process. The enraged Bragigas was forced to use the forbidden weapon, the Gigant Cannon, to defeat both Deboth and Gadoma in one hit at cost of its own life. It resulted in the powerless Bragigas being dragged underground by the mortally wounded Gadoma, under what is now the lake bed of Lake Madou. History In present day, Dantetsu Kiryu and the Kyoryugers searched for and managed to locate the fragments of the Guardians which were then used to revive Bragigas. With the power of the Kyoryugers and the Guardians, Bragigas transformed into Gigant Bragi-Oh to destroy Debo Tairyon. Afterwards, Torin had rerouted the path to the Spirit Base directly to Bragigas, due to the fact that the Spirit Base once was inside the Zyudenryu and had to be put back in place after Bragigas' revival. However, the Deboth crippled the Kyoryugers by using Gadoma's curse to warp the Brave energy inside the Charge Box, making the Kyoryugers unable to use their Brave effectively as well as making Bragigas fall ill. Eventually, the Kyoryugers overpowered the curse of Gadoma, allowing Bragigas to appear in the city and clashed with the Great Land Devil as Gigant Bragi-Oh. Bragi-Oh then combined with the first 5 Zyudenryu to form Gigant Kyoryuzin, and avenged his comrades the Guardians by destroying Gadoma once and for all. 2114 When the Deboth Army re-emerges 100 years after the Kyoryugers defeated Transcendenterfly God Deboth, Bragigas is partnered with Ian's descendant Icchan, who becomes Kyoryu Silver III before he discovers his true color and partners with Parasagun as the second Kyoryu Black. Formations Cho Kamitsuki Henkei Gigant Bragi-Oh is a giant robot that is Bragigas's strongest form, armed with the . This Zyuden Giant is stronger than even Plezu-Oh, towering over most normal enlarged Debo Monsters, with an insane amount of armoring, meaning hardly anything will faze it. It is also very strong, able to go toe-to-toe against Gadoma evenly when the Devil's curse was broken, as well as using its Bragio Axe with devastating effect. Its finishing attack is the , where it uses the Bragio Ax, filled with the Kyoryu Spirits and Brave energy of the Guardians, to deliver a devastating chop. Cho Kamitsuki Gattai Gigant Kyoryuzin is the combination of Kyoryuzin, Parasagun, Zakutor, and Bragigas, armed with the . This is the strongest Zyuden Giant the Kyoryugers have in their arsenal, even stronger than Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin. Its attacks are the which makes part of Gigant Kyoryuzin's crown (the part that is normally Gabutyra's tail) extend to smack into a target, the consisting of a charged thrust from the Bragio Zakutor Ax, and the , which are supercharged shots from Parasagun. Its finishing attack is the , where it shoots a powerful seven-pronged beam consisting of the Brave energy from all 23 Zyudenryu and Guardians from the chest. Thanks to Yayoi, the Kyoryugers found a way to use the Gigant Cannon attack without harming Bragigas. First, Gigant Kyoryuzin assumes , where the back of Gigant Kyoryuzin (which normally consists of the bulk of Bragigas) detaches, as well as Zakutor and Parasagun from their standard positions, making them as well as Pteragordon, Ankydon, Bunpachy, and Plezuon appear to flank Gigant Kyoryuzin. Once Gigant Kyoryuzin grabs the hidden handles of the cannon, it folds open, making a voice announce " . This allows the Kyoryugers to fire the , where the Zyudenryu send their Brave into the Gigant Cannon, until the Gigant Cannon fires an immense blast of Brave energy, laying waste to anything that foolishly stands in the blast's warpath. Gigant Formation.png|Gigant Formation Gigant Bragi-Oh Christmas This form is just BragiOh wearing a Santa Hat. This form has nothing special in particular except for being an appropriate use for Christmas Time. Cockpit bragioh.JPG|Gigant Bragi-Oh Gigant kyoryuzin cockpit.png|Gigant Kyoryuzin 7 Kyoryugers in Gigant.jpg|Gigant Kyoryuzin (seven) Gigant BragiOh Cockpit 2.jpg|Gigant Bragi-Oh (five) Kyoryu Silver in Gigant BragiOh.jpg|Silver piloting Gigant Bragi-Oh GK6silver.png|Gigant Kyoryuzin (six) Zyudenchi * : 4 silver Zyudenchi holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Brachiosaurus; associated with Kyoryu Silver. * : Unlike the other Zyudenryu, Bragigas can also use the #11 to #23 Zyudenchi of the Guardians all at once to access the Guardians' powers. ** : TBA ** : TBA ** : TBA ** : TBA ** : Allows Bragigas to fire a beam of super-hot flames. ** : TBA ** : TBA ** : TBA ** : TBA ** : Allows Bragigas to make a target become dizzy. ** : Allows Bragigas to make gravity become super heavy on a target, to the point of flattening them. ** : TBA ** : TBA Behind the scenes Etymology All of the Zyudenryu/Zyudenchi sport a name that is a portmanteau between their effect/motif and their respective animal name; Bragigas is a portmanteau of Brachiosaurus ''and Gigas (the Latin word for "giant"). Notes '' group shot.]] *Though Bragigas made its debut in Brave 34, Bragi-Oh first appeared on-screen two weeks prior, not during the episode but due to its inclusion in the ''Kyoryuger/'' '' Super Hero Time group shot. *Bragigas is the only larger Zyudenryu who can't use smaller Zyudenryu as swappable arms. *In the Korean dub, Power Rangers Dino Force, BragiOh is called Brachio King.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOj8dUqiB7k Brachio King advert *The gold parts on Bragigas are based on the faces of the Guardian Zyudenchi. See also References Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Silver Mecha Category:Extra Ranger Mecha Category:Mecha (Kyoryuger) Category:Zyuden Giants Category:Sentai Team Bases